Mark's dilemma
by astateofgrace
Summary: Remember the young boys that the gang saved from Gisbourne in season 2? well they are back...


Mark slowly approached the young outlaw that was sitting against the trunk of one of the many evergreen trees that grew in Sherwood Forest. He watched Will intently as the man whittled away at a small square of wood in his left hand. Will looked up and upon seeing the boy, gave him an encouraging smile. At that moment, Much ran between them in chase of a small animal that had bolted through the area moments before. Will grinned at Much's retreating back before turning his attention back to the young boy on approach. Mark sat down next to Will against the tree and scooted a little closer to the outlaws broad shoulders.

"What are you making?" his hesitant voice turned out as a whisper. Will's mouth made a sideways smile as he worked.

"It's a secret."

"Oh." Mark was silent for a moment, before suddenly becoming chirpy. "You can tell me; I'm good with secrets." He reassured the older man. Will chuckled and ruffled the boy's blond hair before snatching up another small piece of timber and starting on that one.

"You'll soon find out."

Mark marched proudly down the track that led through the village of Clun, glancing down happily at the Robin Hood token that he and his friends had received. On one side of him was Djaq and on the other was Will, whose large hand he had clutched in his small one. The boys were to go home to their families that day, and each of the outlaws were to escort one of them back to their homes in the village. Naturally, Mark had chosen Will; Will was his favourite...everyone always talked about how heroic Robin was, but he knew that Will was better. Next time he and his friends played outlaws, he was gonna be Will Scarlett! Djaq seemed to be good friends with Will, so that was good enough for him. Smiling broadly, he took Djaq's hand and strolled gleefully down the road. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling Will and Djaq to an abrupt halt. Letting go of the adults hands, he pointed off the track.

"That's my cottage." He said confidently. With that, Will knelt down to Mark's height and messed his hair affectionately. Mark moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Will's neck.

"I'll see you soon, Mark." Will promised as he wrapped his arms around Mark's tiny frame.

"'Kay." Mark let Will go and gave Djaq a hug too. Turning around to the house, he opened the gate and walked up the path. Stopping before the door, he swung around to face Will and Djaq who were still standing there.

"My Mum's never gonna believe this!" he squeaked, waving to the pair before retreating into the house.

It had been months since the four boys from the village of Clun had become members of Robin Hood's gang and Mark was still parading around with his token. He told everyone around him stories of his time with Robin Hood, even if no-one believed him. But right now, he had a problem; a big problem. A problem only his favourite outlaw could solve. So when the gang made their way into Clun for their weekly food drop-off, it was the perfect opportunity. Will had just finished giving out his supply of food to the villagers when a familiar-looking boy raced up to him.

"Mark!" Will exclaimed as he recognised the boy and knelt to give him a hug. Strangely, Mark refused it. The young boy pushed Will away, his facial expression showing a person of haste.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Will asked, puzzled.

"Not here!" Mark whispered, gesturing for the tall man to follow him. Mark darted along the leaf-covered track to a spot on the edge of the village where dense trees surrounded them.

"Why are you so worried?" Will asked, leaning down to his height. Suspicions of another plan from the Sheriff and Gisborne flooded his mind, a frown forming on his pale face.

"I can tell you now." Mark assured him, with a few quick glances over his shoulder.

"Yes? What is it?" Will asked, talking over Mark's pants for air.

"Well, there's a girl who lives near me..." Mark started.

"Mm..." Will urged.

"She was one of my friends, and the other day, she tried to hold my hand!" Mark said, exasperated.

"Is that all?" Will asked, wondering why had been so worried over something so small.

"It gets worse!"

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well, we were building a dirt castle, and then she tried to kiss me!" Mark squeaked, his hands flailing in the air.

"Really? What's her name?" Will asked, happy that that was the most problematic of the boy's issues.

"Abbey."

"Huh." Will nodded, trying to make it look as if it was a big problem.

"Will? Where are you?' the eldest Scarlett man heard Djaq calling from not far away.

"Over here!" he bellowed back, never taking his eyes off Mark.

"Well, believe it or not, but someday you might want to kiss Abbey back!" Will whispered, placing his rough, worn hand on Mark's cheek affectionately.

"Yucky, no way!" Mark said, horrified.

"We all do eventually."

"But you don't want to kiss someone, do you, Will?"

Will frowned, not quite understanding Mark's point.

"Hero's like Will Scarlett don't want to kiss girls!" Mark clarified.

"There you are! Robin needs us...oh, hello, Mark!" Djaq emerged into the surrounding treeline.

"Hello, Djaq." Mark waved at Djaq and then turned his attention back to Will.

"I think they do sometimes, Mark."

"But why?" Mark asked, annoyed. Will exhaled and stood to his full height. He strolled over to Djaq and descended for a kiss. After a moment or two, Will pulled away, leaving a dazed Djaq and a shocked Mark.

"See?"

Mark could only nod in understanding.

"Let's get you home." Will grinned, taking Mark's hand and walking back to the village, Djaq once again on the other side of Mark.

"Thank you, Will. But I'm not sure if I believe you." Mark let go of their hands and waved.

"That's fine, mate." Will laughed and took Djaq's hand as Mark disappeared inside.

"What was that about?" Djaq asked as they turned and strolled out of Clun.  
>"Girl trouble."<p>

Suddenly, Djaq understood everything.


End file.
